


What am I?

by Luna_Hargreeves_004



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hargreeves_004/pseuds/Luna_Hargreeves_004
Summary: Klaus never felt comfortable in his skin. He never felt like klaus. He feels like a stranger in his own skin. That is, until his darling sister comes and helps him with that.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus stands in front of his mirror one Saturday morning. Mom just said breakfast is ready and he just finished getting dressed. He doesn’t like how he looked in his stupid academy uniform. Or in any of his clothes. They were aloud to where what they want on the weekends unless they are going somewhere or have a lesson.  
So he had on a pair of jeans and a shirt, but he still doesn’t like them. He doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin.  
Krause walked down to the kitchen where they ate breakfast. He looked around at his siblings. It had been a few months sense Five went missing. He saw Allison and got a pang of jealousy. She had on a pair of leggings and a yellow crop top and some make up. He didn’t know why it made him so jealous, it just did. She looked so pretty in that outfit. It looked comfortable.  
  



	2. Klaus finally feels comfortable

After breakfast Klaus went to his room and sat on his bed. He started crying silently. He heard a creak and looked up. He saw Allison standing there.   
“What do you want?” Klaus asked.   
“I saw you this morning” she answered.   
“Yeah, and so did everyone else” Klaus snapped back sarcastically.   
“No, I saw how you looked at my outfit”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about”  
“Yes you do. Here, come with me” Allison grabbed Klaus hand and dragged him to her room.   
“What are you doing?” Klaus yelled frantically.   
“We” Allison started looking through her many drawers “are going to put on makeup” she said holding up blush and eyeliner.   
“Wha- are you sure. I might stab your eye out” Klaus said.   
“Not on me. I’ll be putting it on you!”  
“A-are you sure. I mean, wh-Why?”  
“You are starting to sound like Diego”  
“Hey!”  
“Close your eyes. This is going to feel weird” Allis on said. She was right, it did feel weird. But it felt right. She led Klaus to her closet and told him “choose something from there” and left the room. He found a black knee length skirt and a grey crop top. He threw off the uncomfortable clothes he had on and put on the skirt and shirt.   
Allison came back in and gasped. “Klaus, you look great!” She squealed “we have to do your nails!”  
“I don’t know how to paint nails”   
“It’s fine. I’ll do it for you” she went to her desk and pulled out a basket full of nail polish “what color?”  
“I don’t know, you choose” klaus said in a panic.   
“Ok” she picked out a plain purple “this is perfect!” She applied the nail polish to his nails carefully and soon, he had perfect nails, make up and a comfortable outfit. This is what he wanted every day. “Alright! Are you ready to see?”  
“Yeah” Allison led Klaus to her full length mirror. Klaus gasped. What he saw was what he wanted. He didn’t feel uncomfortable or feel like he was in someone else’s skin. He felt like himself. “Thank you Allison” Klaus said with tears in his eyes.   
“Hey Klaus, can i ask you something?” Allison asked.   
“Well, you just did, but yeah”  
“Ar-are you Trans?” Klaus looked up at his reflection.   
“I don’t know”  
“Do you want me to call you they/them?”  
“I don— I-yeah”  
“Ok”  
“I’m glad you di-“ What ever they were about to say was interrupted by the door opening.


	3. Klaus gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison will say he/him in front of their father and siblings, until klaus tells them.

Klaus and Allison looked up to see Reginald. Klaus panicked and stood up. 

“What are you doing with that ridiculous outfit on Number four?” He asked sharply. Klaus stood in shock and fear and didn’t say anything. 

“He was just trying something” Allison said quickly, then added as an after thought “sir”

”I want to hear this from Number four!”

”I’m sorry sir,” Klaus started “I’ll take it off ri-“ they were cut short with a sharp pain in their cheek. Allison gasped. 

“I will not tolerate this behavior. For this, you get a night in the mausoleum!”

”no! Please! Anything else! Please! Not back there! Please!” They yelled as they were dragged off. Allison watched, unable to help in any way and feeling slightly guilty, as this was mostly her fault. 

Her other siblings appeared soon after that. “Wh-What h-h-hap-happened?” Diego asked. 

“It’s just klaus being stupid and getting punished” Luther said earning a slap on the face from Allison. “What was that for”

”It’s none of your business!” She yelled. 

“What was he doing in your room then?!” Lither shot back. 

“Isn’t a sister aloud to hang out with a brother?”

”Y-y-you ne-never hang out th-though” Diego pointed out. 

“Ok fine. I was helping him with something. Happy!” 

“What was it?” Luther asked. 

“Do you need to know everything?!” Allison asked. Just then mom walked up. 

“Is everyone ok? I heard yelling” she asked. 

“Ev-everything’s f-fine mom” Diego assured her. 

“Oh, ok” she looked around at them “you guys seem upset. Would you like cookies?” Without waiting for an answer, she walked to the kitchen to make Cookies. The siblings followed, Diego leading the way. 

* * *

Klaus was looking around in fear. Their  father had just thrown them into the mausoleum. They looked sadly down at Allison’s skirt. It had torn and the shirt got dirty. She was never going to Let them wear her clothes again. Their makeup was ruined by their crying. 

“You will spend the rest of the night in here, than you may go home” Reginald said. They nodded. Reginald closed the door and left them looking around in fear. 

* * *

 

The kids were eating cookies when Reginald came back, without Klaus. 

“Wh-where I-is Kl-klaus?” Diego asked. 

“He is having some extra training right now. Hew I’ll be back tomorrow”

 “Where is he?” Allison asked with confidence. 

“If he decides to not tell you where he goes, then you don’t have to know” Reginald answered sharply. 

“That’s not fair. He sounded terrified to go where he was going!” Allison yelled. 

“Go to your rooms, now!” Reginald yelled. The kids obeyed, out of fear. “Not you, number three. I have to talk to you” Allison was terrified as she followed her father to his study. Her siblings stared after her, scared for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait. I had school and writers block.

Allison followed her father, terrified. Reginald her to his office. 

“Tell me, number three, why number four was wearing makeup, nail polish, a skirt and a crop top?”

 “Well, he was just-“ Allison stopped herself “he is crazy” Allison said a silent apology to Klaus. 

“He is not allowed in your room again. Ever. Is that understood number three?”

”yes”

“Now, go back to your room. You get no dinner” Allison walked back to her room. She felt bad for Klaus. Allison knows their father won’t accept him. Their siblings might, but Reginald won’t for sure. 

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the corner of the mausoleum. They were crying and screaming. The makeup that Allison had worked so hard on was turned. Their nails were chipped and their skirt was ripped and beyond repair. 

They know this isn’t the only punishment they will get today. Klaus knows their father won’t accept them. It is just a fact. They start crying harder as the ghosts start yelling at them. 

* * *

 

 Allison say in her room, feeling guilty. This was her fault, after all. She looked at the nail polish and makeup speed across her bed. 

“I want to know, what were you and Klaus doing” Allison looked up and saw Luther. 

“Jealous are you?” She asked. 

“I just want to make sure you are ok! I know Klaus is crazy most of the time and he can’t control himself sometimes”

Allison looked at him angrily “Klaus isn’t crazy.  _He_ is just misunderstood. And if you don’t spend time with  _him_ then you wouldn’t know that!”

It was then that Luther noticed the make up and nail polish. “Why is all of this out?”

”am I not allowed to paint my nails? Or put on makeup?”

”I have a feeling it was more than that. What was Klaus doing in here?” Allison was about to answer when the dinner bell rang. Luther walked to dinner without a second thought. 


End file.
